


Always With Me

by Mikatagahara



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Birthday Fic, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Main Plot Included, Romance, a lot of headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikatagahara/pseuds/Mikatagahara
Summary: Mishima remembered the days he spent with Ryuji, the very person that he lost months ago.Chapter (1/???)A birthday fic dedicated to Sakamoto Ryuji's birthday, as well as my friend @4nimenut a.k.a Shao! (7/3)





	Always With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachiyoumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachiyoumi/gifts).



> Mishima remembered the days he spent with Ryuji, the very person that he lost months ago.
> 
> The fic will be written mostly from Mishima's POV. This is the first serious fic made by author, and apparently he can't speak English very well- so please pardon him with a lot of grammatical error, he tried his best to fix it up!
> 
> RyuShima is definitely the author's most favorite OTP at the moment, so he is trying his best to write this fic and devote himself to this super fluff pairing! Enjoy!

Mishima Yuuki is a normal second year high school student from Shujin Academy, a boy who tries to live his everyday life as normal as possible. However, the word *normal* can’t describe his life in Shujin since the beginning, not even close.

His life has been tainted with Kamoshida’s constant abuse. Bearing the title of “Kamoshida’s Pet” for a year make almost all of his friends hate him and no one wanted to befriend with him anymore, even all of the bullies are very unwilling to have a contact him. His other alias is “Kamoshida’s Messenger” because he is known for delivering “death” messages to students from the teacher, which always ended up bad.

However, there is one person that always stand up for him, even when it soured his own name, he didn’t care. The only thing that he care is Mishima’s well-being, and for him to have his eternal happiness.

In fact, this certain boy is someone quite… important to him. Someone who was able to comfort and cheering him on whenever he was down, lending his shoulder or chest to cry as hard as he can, someone that…could make him madly falling in love for the first time in his life.

“Ryuji…” That boy’s name slipped out from his mouth rather easily… which is surprising even for him.

“Ugh… Why I’m thinking about him…” Mishima weakly closed his diary to prevent his tears flooding the page, especially the page where he wrote about his and his first love’s first meeting in the school’s rooftop. He wiped out his tears, trying his best to not look like a weakling, not to look like a “zero”, his most hated title referred by his junior high’s “friends”.

But thinking how weak he is makes him want to cry a lot tonight, alone in his room, in his house where no one but Mishima slumbers inside. His parents are often came home late, the worse is they are seldom stay in their house…making them look like they don’t care about their son’s well-being. Mishima’s not that kind of guy who desperately wanted his parents to look at him, but he once or twice thought that being together sometimes is good for his…mental health? Well, not that he complaining…

When he was about to call the day off and heading to bed, he caught Ryuji’s dolphin smartphone’s strap on his desk, looking very obsolete as he never attached it to his phone ever again since the day he lost Ryuji three months ago. Mishima touched the cute blueberry-colored strap, recalling what he said to him when he gave this strap as a present.

“H-here, take it. I know it looked like a half-assed and cheap present, but it’s a choice of mine, y’know! It’s a big achievement since I never buy a cute shit like this without asking a professional first… This blueberry dolphin somehow reminds me a lot about you, pretty weird, huh?” His face became red just by remembering how dorky Ryuji is. He still can remember how warm to be hugged by him that day, his soft ruffling on his hair, and even started to nickname him as “blueberry.”

The more he remember, the more his heart hurt. He didn’t realize how many times he tried to prevent himself from crying, but his effort always ended up in vain. How you can’t cry when your expulsion day is coming nearer? That bastard Kamoshida put his life, along with Kurusu and… Sakamoto in the line. If he is going to be expulsed from the academy, he will never get the chance to go to the university that he wanted for having a criminal record, and a huge “FAILURE” stamped on his forehead forever. That’s it, he moved his ass from his desk, jumped off to the bed, and covered himself under the blanket.

“Just let this pain end already… I-I can’t take it anymore…” Mishima hugged his legs tight, squeaking weakly as he continued to cry.

“I-I’m sorry Ryuji… I’m sorry…” It took him losing his boyfriend to understand how much he actually need him and all those sweet little things he brought with him: the tenderness, the cuddles, the scent of his perfume, his hair all over the place, the sound of his voice. Whenever Mishima notice something is wrong, he realize that in fact it’s just one of those things missing from his life.

With a little power remains on his body, Mishima fallen asleep, remembering the time when he met with his savior, with his true companion in his lonely life…

**A YEAR AGO**

**SPRING 20XX  
5/27 - Saturday**

“Ouch…” Two months have passed since the first day he became a Shujin student, and two months of endless torture from Kamoshida have passed too. Mishima was, for countless times, tending his bruises scattered on his body, notably on his legs and arms he received from the training session with the senseless teacher that everyone hate.

Mishima’s role during that time was as Kamoshida’s personal servant, where he could go order him to do anything that he wants, such as becoming his bank so he can buy drinks from the vending machine as much as he wanted, made him as his target practice when he is angry—also to bait the girls’ attention to him like how he did it several times before with other students, and so on.

“…..There, and there….and…done.” He sighed heavily as he done covered his right arms with bandages which made him looked like a mummy because he already got bandages covered in almost of his body parts. He never thought joining the volleyball club would turned him into a living corpse, now he regretted his decision in joining the club in the first place. Well, who can blame him, he likes volleyball since elementary school after all, and he wanted to grow up as a professional athlete…but no one knows how fate can be so cruel…Kami-sama sent him a Kamoshithead who destroyed his pure dreams utterly. It’s scary to think how many times he should go to the practice until he graduate.

It’s not like that he wanted to quit the club, but he just…can’t. Kamoshida is literally overpowered him in all of his life’s aspect in school, including his club activity and of course, letter of recommendation for his university. Mishima of course never wanted to mingle with him if Kamoshida is not the perfect person to write his LoR. Just as mentioned before, Kamoshida is the teacher who hold the strongest power, as well as influences.

Staring at the afternoon sky, he didn’t realize that he’s been on the nurse’s office for quite a while. He checked the phone and the time showed 15.30 pm, guess he’s already late to take the train and he has to wait for another two hours for the next train, oh well. He has decided where he wanted to go anyway.

He went upstairs, straightforward to the school’s rooftop, which is his secret favorite place to spend after school. No one bothers to visit this place after school, they usually busy with their school activities or just went to other place, plus, today is Saturday, which means he had a lot of free time that he can spend alone for later. How lucky he is after a long, painful week with Kamoshida.

Usually, Mishima brings something with him to the rooftop when there was no volleyball practice; it could be new mangas, magazines, or snacks. Even though he is quite lonely (he shamelessly admit), at last he could find the peacefulness that he is craving for.

After dragging his legs, he arrived in front of the rooftop’s door eventually. What lies beyond that door, was something that he never expected…fate who brought him to meet with the person who change his life entirely.

“H-Huh…?” Mishima gasped as he looked on the rooftop’s floor, a student of Shujin sound asleep…looking very peaceful there.

“I-Is that…? Wh-wha?!” Mishima gasped when he inspected the boy who sleep there closer, he recognized him. Of course he is, who the hell doesn’t know Sakamoto Ryuji, the troublemaker, the delinquent, and one of the few students who dare to defy Kamoshida. What was he doing on the rooftop? He never saw him visiting this place before.

Mishima was quite terrified that Sakamoto has infiltrated his “Palace”. Rumor said that once you make any kind of interaction with him, you’ll never survive from the life of being a Shujin student. Of course Mishima would believe in this statement, since Sakamoto is the famous delinquent who dare to defy Kamoshida, which resulted him to involve in prolonging trouble. He also dyed his hair blonde, which everyone considered him as a rebel to the volleyball team coach.

He scratched his cheeks, not sure how he would solve this problem. He wanted to go far, far away from the boy, but is there any fun place to spend nearby? According to Mishima’s mood, there’s no way to build his muse on any other place than Shujin’s rooftop, but Sakamoto is blocking his way to freedom and peace. What is he supposed to do?

“Ah… Never mind… I just don’t have to disturb his sleep right…? I hope I’m right.” Mishima awkwardly tried to move as far as he can from Sakamoto who sleeps right in the middle of the rooftop, so he decided to sit and leaned his back on the fence. He saw the delinquent once again who still looked as the same as ever, using his right hand as his pillow, while his left hand was on his shirt, slightly revealing his stomach. He didn’t know that Sakamoto has a very…comforting yet peaceful face when he is sleeping up until now… Wait, what? He’s interested in Sakamoto’s sleeping face? Nah, it couldn’t be… It couldn’t be, right…?

W-well at any rate, he made sure that the delinquent is still asleep and hoping not to wake him up, because it would cause him a lot of trouble.  
Feeling that he has secured the situation, he took out his phone, putting his earphone on, opened a matcha flavored pocky, and proceed to browse an updated info about the world’s conspiracy. Aside from being tortured by Kamoshida and tending his countless bruises, he is very interested in researching the truth behind many unsolved conspiracies.

Apparently he joined a lot of discussion about aliens, Flat Earth Theory, Jack the Ripper, and a lot of stuff in different websites, and he is very welcomed to the community since he is one of the most passionate commentator and is greatly respected by the community. He takes pride on his sole talent, and strived to make achievement throughout his hobby as a truth seeker—not as a volleyball athlete anymore.

“Oh? What’s this…?” Suddenly, a video recommendation popped out in the website, so he clicked it right away because he’s a very curious, and he’s the seeker of truth, so he will inspect every nook and cranny as much as necessary.

The video showed a family room with a rocking chair, slowly moving by itself with no one actually sits on there. This shook Mishima’s curious nature as he closed his eyes with his smartphone’s monitor, waiting for what’ll happen in the next second. The background color of the video slowly turns darker as the rocking chair move faster, and when Mishima lowered his guard, a ghost make a jumpscare, filling the screen with its creepy-looking face, which of course, made Mishima screamed like a bitch who lost his mind.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He threw his phone away, covering his ears with his hands. His feeling was so messed up that no words alone can’t describe his messed up feelings because of the video prank.

“What—the hell…was that?!?!?!?” Mishima is panting heavily for two reasons; 1) He can’t handle shocking things, 2) He has sensitive ears, the scream of the ghost make him don’t want to wear his earphone for the rest of the day apparently.

Wait…where the hell did he throw his phone to? Was it out of the fence?! Mishima abruptly stood up and recalled that he didn’t throw it out of the fence, but rather—  
Oh, crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP!!!!

Once he realized where he threw his smartphone, it was the time where he also fell into a deep hole of trouble.

His phone now is laying right beside the sleeping Sakamoto. At that moment, he wanted to scream once again, but that would contribute to his “death” because thank god Sakamoto wasn’t surprised by his loud screaming earlier, he must be a sloth in human’s clothing.

“Ugh… Why I must be the one who receives all the bad luck…?” He muttered to himself and face palming, wondering if life could become worse than this.

“I...have to move fast.” Mishima told to himself that there’s no need to worry about. As long as he can claimed his phone quietly, he won’t wake up that great sinner of sloth. So he began to approach him, step by step was done so carefully and he succeed to not make any sound, until he arrived centimeters away from Sakamoto.

“Ok, almost got it…” He released a relief sigh as his hands were about to reach his phone until suddenly Sakamoto groaned a little, surprising Mishima.

“E-eekkk!!!” He was so scared that he jumped to the door and hid behind it, waiting for the delinquent to doze off once again. Misfortune seems to cast upon Mishima once again, seeing that his phone now was pinned by Ryuji’s right arm on the floor.

“Oh god… Why…” Mishima fell on the floor while staring at Sakamoto who has a smug-like face indicating that he insulted how weak Mishima is, even against a sleeping person he can’t win.

No, he must continue to resist and walked the thorny path. Right, he is not lose yet, he can’t lose no matter what, not until he regained his pride back by taking what belonged to him before!

He stood up, slowly approaching Sakamoto for the second time, now with determination imbued inside him, “I’m going to make you pay, Sakamoto. Just you wait and see.”

After Sakamoto changed his sleeping position, now his front was facing the fence where Mishima was sitting on earlier, still with his right arm as his pillow and his left arm was on his waist. Mishima’s plan is to push him back to his original sleeping position, and slowly try to take his phone who was pressed beneath his right arm. After a while proposing this strategy, he set forth on the battlefield.

“Alright, take a deep breath, don’t let his groaning or sudden movement surprised you. Just calm down, everything is under control. I’m Mishima Yuuki, this kind of obstacles is no match to the catalyst that Kamoshida brought open me. I can do it!” He slapped his own cheeks with his hands, and clenching his fist, slowly approaching the sleeping Sakamoto.

Okay, the first step has been taken, he is succeed to approach him once again without failure. As stealth as the shadow, as calm as the water, as fast as an owl hunting down its prey at night. He squatted ten centimeters away from him, observing his peaceful sleeping face for countless times before he softly pushed his body so he can lift his right arm.

….This is kind of dumb actually. Why he is so scared with Sakamoto in the first place? Was it because his influence as a delinquent who has a bad reputation and hated so badly by Kamoshida? If he truly felt that way, then he is indeed a selfish person… He even treated this guy as a true bad guy in order to get his letter of recommendation… He didn’t know much about Sakamoto, but the rumors that fly around said that he has no close friend or whatsoever in Shujin… A feeling that somehow he can relate… The feeling of…being lonely.

Haha, what was he thinking? Doubting his movement will only make him failure like in his previous attempt, “I’m only taking back my phone without causing any trouble… Besides, I don’t want to wake him up…”

Having his resolution solidified once again, he proceed to softly pushed Sakamoto’s body so he can make him lying on his back on the rooftop’s floor.  
“He is surprisingly…quite heavy.” Mishima greeted his teeth while he keep pushing Sakamoto in the gentlest way possible. A fatal tempo change can result in failure, as he believed. Mishima smiled a bit as he keep making a progress, almost turned Sakamoto’s over and lift his right arm a little bit. Maybe he can take his phone right now without *tampering* with his body furthermore.

“It’s not gonna hurt, isn’t it…?” His body tensed. This is going to be one of the hardest task in his mission. He automatically closes the distance between him and Ryuji, kneeling beside him really close to his face.

“O-okay Yuuki, just take it sloooooowly…” He whispered to himself, slowly taking his phone under Sakamoto’s right arm. A sweat drop from his forehead, he is both Concentrate and Charge right now….until he didn’t realize that the delinquent frowned, and opened his eyes slowly.

“Got it!” Mishima smiled in satisfaction, having accomplished his mission, he completely forgot his escape plan once he retrieved the phone back.

“Huh…? Why’s the sky…so…blueberry-like…” The voice that he just heard, is that…Sakamoto’s? His body froze and he can’t move due to the shock. No way! Why he is awake? This was not scripted on the plan. He has followed his own plan perfectly without failure, so why this happened?

“Blueberry sky… Hehe…Doesn’t sound half bad…” Mishima, desperately trying to ensure that Sakamoto is only talking in his dream by looking at his face. His eyelids are half open as well as his mouth, now with his body lying on his back, he mumbled another words that can’t be heard clearly, with his hands messily opened his shirt, showing a glimpse of his abdomen…and abs.

“W-woah…Wh-what a relief…” He thought his heart was about to jump from his body, and he is glad now that he didn’t have to die in a worst way possible caused by a heart attack triggered by the delinquent. However, he never saw it coming, when Sakamoto’s hands crawling on his body and pulled him into a hug.

“Blueberry sky…Hehe….I want to embrace it…because it’s effin’…………….” Sakamoto ended up fell into his sleep once again without continuing his sleep-talking fantasy, but now he has Mishima in his disposal, hugging him tightly while asleep.

“ _B-blueberry sky…? Was he confused between his hair color and the color of the almost-dark afternoon sky…? What does he mean by embracing? More importantly, why he’s hugging me?!?!?_ ” The blueberry sky boy’s face is bright scarlet as his nose pressed into the delinquent’s chest tightly, which he found quite…comforting—wait what. His hair was ruffled softly by Sakamoto, as he continued his slumber—seemingly unaware that he captured Mishima physically and, captured his heart too, probably?

Back to the previous position, now with Sakamoto and Mishima turning toward each other, Mishima was hugged tightly onto the other’s chest with his hands handcuffed by his arms who leaned on his back and hair.

“ _WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I DOO!?!?!?! I CAN’T THINK STRAIGHT RIGHT NOW—YES, I, CAN’T, THINK, STRAIGHT LITERALLY!!!_ ” We could say that Mishima is going to explode due to this extreme warmness that Sakamoto sent to him via the hug. Some of him loving the sensation from the hug, so it damaged the other him who wanted to escape from his grasp desperately. Thankfully, he has retrieved his phone, but how he should solve this sudden problem? There’s no way he could escape without waking up Sakamoto. Lost in his own thought, Mishima squeaked weakly, thinking about his future, college life, and everything that he dreamed will be ruined only because a delinquent hugging him when he was asleep….

Mishima eventually stop resisting. He knew that the best plan came up on his mind is to wait until Sakamoto loosen his hug, then he can proceed to escape without disturbing his sleep. Mishima let out a sigh from his mouth, laying his head on Sakamoto’s chest and let this sloth do what he wanted to do—this is his utter defeat, so he must accepted. Though he has a chance to escape from the delinquent’s grasp.

He looked up at Sakamoto’s face; now zoomed in until their face’s distance is only centimeters away. He could feel the boy’s breath, and look as peaceful as before. To think of it, he is…quite handsome and charming when you looked at him like this, at the current situation where he fell into.

“ _W-what was I thinking…?_ ” He immediately looked away as his face became hot and turned red. Thinking about it made him look weird, especially because Sakamoto is a guy. Why Mishima became frustrated like a teenage girl who enjoyed their first time falling in love with the boy that they like at time like this? In the end, Mishima stopped thinking, and tried his best not to look up at the boy’s face again, closing his eyes and let him lost in thought for several minutes about everything that happened in his life.

All the pain and loneliness that he had to bear on his own is scarcely damaged his high school life which is supposed to be filled with fun teenage things, a great opportunity to make friends and memories once in a lifetime…Unfortunately for him that he must sacrifice friendship in order to gain a greater goal that he aimed.  
He is… _willing_ to become Kamoshida’s pet, Kamoshida’s Messenger, just to satisfy the selfish need of the rotten adult who’s responsible for his letter of recommendation’s creation two years again. He used the Kamoshida’s victims—who shares the same fate with him as his stepping stone to reach his own future…without everyone else.

“Ugh…” Thinking about it caused Mishima to drop one of his tears. He couldn’t help himself but to cry silently in the sleeping boy’s chest. Who is the one who deserved the title of being a “rotten” person other than him? The one who’s truly selfish is not Kamoshida, but him. He could just ditch all of his request to help all those people that he call for…He can take the hurting to save all of them… But instead, he only thought about what best for him.  
How he supposed to do?! If he didn’t obey Kamoshida, his life will be officially over. He is as good as dead because Kamoshida has blackmailed him since the beginning he joined the volleyball team…when he discovered how rotten Kamoshida truly is. If he didn’t become his obedient pet who never talk shit about him, he’d pin the crime that he committed to him. Of course it’s easy for a person who has such power in Shujin…

“I-I didn’t have any choice…! H-how am I supposed to do…? I-I don’t know anymore…” He felt like he just fall into the pit of darkness, without any warmness or light that could keep him together from being thorn apart by his own dilemma… Saving the others, or sacrificing them…? Which path he should choose…? He can’t make that decision now, it’s just too hard for him to decide…

“Haha…I-I’m a zero after all…. I will always be like that…” ….He actually didn’t care anymore if Sakamoto found himself hugging him like this, or found him crying like a pitiful weakling he is. He realized that after his heart keep hurting, all he need is to stay beside a person who can fully trust and understand him completely, a person who can fill the void in his heart, a person who can give him protection, warmness, and guided him so he can choose the right decision…

…Just like how he feel right now.

The warmness that he got from Sakamoto’s hug, is one of the thing that he needed the most right now to face his problem. He couldn’t help it. He has forfeit from his mission and, you know, just let everything after this slides like how misfortune always stormed him day by day.  
He giggled when the boy caressed his back and ruffled his hair in the middle of his sleep—just what he’s dreaming about? Mishima snuggled into the boy’s chest, finding protection that he need.

“Sakamoto…I don’t know why I have to say this, but…thank you for catching my phone earlier. I-I can have this warmness instill inside me because of that, you know.” His face is as bright as tomato now after he mumbled the words to the sleeping delinquent. He felt like a little bit out of his character for today, but he’s too tired to deal with life to stay in character.

Sometimes, the only thing that you need in the entire world is to turn around the misfortune casted upon you as your own advantage…That’s what he believed.  
Mishima getting sleepy second by second, before he finally closed his eyelids, he tighten the hug between him and Sakamoto.  
\----  
**Hours Later**

Mishima was seeing Kamoshida sitting in the faculty office with his parents, both of them looked so terrified with what the volleyball club’s coach telling to them. Once he entered the office, suddenly his parents went mad by taking out of their knives from their sockets and bags.

“YUUKI!!!! YOU’RE A FAILURE. WE DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE!!!” Just as when his parents about to ravage him, Kamoshida also went berserk; changing the faculty office into some kind of a throne room in a castle. Mishima who was terrified as hell looking at his mad parents and Kamoshida whose form turned into a complete monster were standing in front of him.

“G-Go away from me…!” He fell on his back, desperately trying to move his legs that became limp so suddenly.

“Ohoho… What a naughty little rat that we have here… You, you’re nothing more than a servant who tried to search for a perfect opportunity to escape from my grasp, aren’t you!?” The monster Kamoshida screamed, causing a severe pain to his ears. He tried to close his ears, following by his unheard scream, “Shut up! Shut  
up! Shut up!”

By that time, his parents were already stood right in front of him with their long-pointy knives, looking as mad as ever with their yellow glowing eyes.  
“You should know the consequences to oppose me… I will rob you from everything… Your dreams, your parents, your future, everything that you LOVE! You will become no one, you will be ZERO THAT EVERYONE LOOKS DOWN. FOREVER!” Kamoshida’s wrath shook Mishima’s soul, terrifying him to the maximum number that he began to cry.

“S-Someone…help me…” When his parents were about to stab him, all of his surrounding suddenly turned into a complete darkness, where there was only him…and a glimpse of light not far from the place where Mishima was standing.

“Wh-where am I…where did they…go?” Mishima rubbed his eyes and observed his surrounding….He can hear the word from the distance.

“Yo buddy.” He frowned his eyes, so he can capture the clear form of that glimpse of light who apparently became the source of the voice.

“Wh-who are you…? Do you come…to help me?” His curiosity forcing him to walk to that light, and once he getting closer to it, he can catch its clear form with his naked eyes. It’s none other than Sakamoto Ryuji.

“S-Sakamoto?!” He rubbed his eyes, but no matter how he do that many times, the reflection of Sakamoto won’t disappear.

“Yo! How’re ya doin’ buddy? Still love to cry a lot while talk shitting Kamoshida? Man! I miss the times when we were talk shitting him! You were so effin’ ferocious!” The “light” form of Sakamoto was glowing the color of yellow brimming with so much happiness as he talked about something that Mishima never even do in his life. Talk shitting Kamoshida with him? He barely interact with him in school and the only time he did that was—

“I’m sure you’ll be doing just fun! Take care and beat the crap out of your fear!” Mishima was about to reach Sakamoto’s light before he suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving him alone in the middle of the utter darkness, and loneliness.

“S-Sakamoto…! N-no! Don’t leave me alone…!” Losing Sakamoto means losing all his hope in this realm, his only light who can shine and cast away the darkness surrounding him. He doesn’t want a world without him, he denied the world without Sakamoto! His inner voice was the one who told him not to lose him, no matter what reason…. He can’t let him go.

“Sakamotoooo!!!!” Mishima’s surrounding was once again changed, now his body was brought back to reality. Apparently, his will was carried over from his dream and he awoke while screaming the delinquent’s name, and his body bounce to his front—resulting in a very, very awkward scene.  
His outburst causing him to pin Sakamoto on the ground, while Mishima’s arms clinging into his neck, and Sakamoto’s arms wrapping around Mishima’s waist—the result of the outburst is now that Mishima and Sakamoto’s nose and forehead met, they can feel their breath on each other, and their lips were almost…kissing.

“…….” A three seconds of silence. Nothing happens. Six seconds collapsed, both boys were blinking several times. And after ten whole seconds passed.

“HAAAAAHUDHAOAOJDAJOPDA!!!!!” Mishima punched Sakamoto right on his cheeks and withdrew from their “bed” five centimeters per second.

“YOU PERVERT!!!” Please don’t look at Mishima’s condition now. He is in a very beautiful wreck state right now. After sleeping for sometimes on Sakamoto’s arms, his uniform look a bit messy, especially his hair due to the constant ruffling from the blonde. Not forget to mention that his face was as red as a boiled crab and his heart was beating out so damn loud that he thought his heart could jumped out from his body in any second.

“Ouuchh!! What was that for?!” Shame to Sakamoto, he did nothing wrong and is a pure boy just the same as Mishima. He rubbed his cheeks and looked a bit pissed off by what his blueberry boy has done to him. He groaned as he cracking his back repeatedly. Have been sleeping for a long time made the cracking sounds so painful to Mishima.

Sakamoto stood up, casually approached Mishima and squatted near him, “So…who are you…? Why are you tryin’ to kiss me?”  
Oh my God that smug mixed with a kind of annoyed and stupid look on his face made Mishima snapped his mind for a second. He can feel a tremendous emotion have born within him, yes, the emotion of super duper ultra anger that he wanted to unleash to the delinquent who Mishima supposedly asked his question to him!

“Y-You’re the one who were trying to kiss me—even you tried to rape me in your sleep!” Still flustered with them almost kissing each other, he pointed his index finger towards Sakamoto’s forehead pinching it hard on it.

“Do you know how much trouble that you’ve caused?! Look, it’s already night and my train must be late aga—WAIT WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?!” He just noticed the sky who was no longer blueberry at that time, replaced with dark sky full of stars. He immediately checked his phone and by that time, he knew he was already late. 6 pm. There will be no longer train who will head for his station anymore after 6 pm.

“N-No…” His life is spirited away from his body knowing the fact he must sleep outside the house. He didn’t want to walk to home, his legs would be broken. He didn’t have any money to sleep on the capsule hotel… Man, his life sucks.

“This is all because of you! If you didn’t hold me back, I won’t be like this! Ugh, I hate you!” Once again, Mishima angrily pinched Sakamoto’s forehead with his index finger while—not realizing that the angry face that he made wasn’t scary at all. He is pouting like an angry girlfriend when they scolded their boyfriend for not texting them fast.

“I’m late to catch up with the last train to home just so you know! Ahhh!! I’m so frustrated!”

“What the eff’ man?! I don’t even know what I was doi—Hey! I’m sleeping the entire time! Don’t blame me!” Sakamoto who didn’t like being accused for things that he didn’t do caught his blueberry boy’s finger and clutching his hands tight until it hurt.

“A-ah! Th-that hurt! Let me go!!” Actually, it doesn’t hurt that much that Mishima immediately pulled his hands back. It’s because he didn’t want anyone else to see the bruises and bandages hidden under his sleeve, “You know, I have enough with your multitasking ability while sleeping, you should control yourself for once!” Mishima pouted. It seems like Sakamoto is indeed the biggest airheaded person that he met in Shujin once he looked at his “???” face. He sighed heavily and after that told everything exactly what happened before he slept.

“FOR REAL?!” Mishima replied Sakamoto’s catchphrase and his iconic “O_O” expression by nodding firmly.

“So now you must do something to make a living for me this night. I’ll forgive you for whatever you’ve done to me, and I just acted like we never meet before. Do we have a deal?” That’s right, Mishima’s current only desire is to run as far as his legs could distant himself from the delinquent, and effectively cutting ties with him for good.

“So that’s what really happened…” Much to Mishima’s surprise, Sakamoto didn’t continue to resist that he was not the person who’s responsible for rapping him while sleeping, and instead, he growled and making a sad-looking face.

“You know… I’m sorry. That was a stupid mistake…that I made.” Even going to apologize for what he did shocked the blueberry boy so much that he at lost for words, “E-ehh…?”

“I sorta have this kinda…weird sickness. I tend to do…something while sleeping; must’ve been a very nice dream that I have ‘till my body even tried to react to it… So, I’m sorry for making you late to catch your train. I’m going to pay for sure.” He scratched his cheeks and looked down to the floor awkwardly.  
This is seriously not what Mishima expected. Now he’s the one who feel guilty for making him feeling guilty. Wow this sure is weird.

“Follow me then, the school’s about to lock up at this rate. C’mon, let’s get going.” Sakamoto stood up with his bag, then exited the rooftop, leaving Mishima who had a bit of late reaction to his words.

“W-wait! Where are you going?” Mishima caught up with Sakamoto who was already in the first stair, walking casually with no one’s around, exiting the school via the back entrance.

“My home, ‘course, where else I want to go? Capsule hotel?” ….Wait, what…?

“H-how about me…?”

“I’ll just took you to my home. I’m a responsible man, y’know.” …Wait, what…? So THIS is how he wanted to pay him back, take him to go into a sleepover in his house rather than just give him some cash to sleep at a cheap capsule hotel?

“Y-You dick! J-just give me some mo—” Mishima’s outburst immediately silenced by Sakamoto’s fingers who dares to lay on his mouth, “You don’t need to be worry, I’ll cover up everything, I promise!” He hinted that he doesn’t want Mishima to talk further, so he thought that it’s best to just *obey* him for the time being.

“Ugh… what a pain…”He muttered, lazily opened his phone and backread on the topic in his favorite website while walking side to side with the taller boy.  
On their way to the station, when Mishima was busy in writing a reply to a heavy-themed discussion, Sakamoto tapped his hand on the blueberry boy’s back, surprising him a bit, “Wh-hwaaa!”

“Geez man, you’re very easy to get startled, aren’t you?” Sakamoto rised his eyebrow once Mishima gave him a death glare (read: cute pouty face) to him, messaging the delinquent to take his hands off from his shoulder, so he did it to avoid another catalysm.

“I just wanted to ask…who’s your name? I noticed that you’re a second year like me from your uniform.” The question managed to lay low his death glare. The blueberry boy release a heavy sigh; his expression indicated that he is currently very tired and one more walking seems to exhaust his entire soul.

“It’s okay if ya’ don’t want to speak though. I don’t mind.” The answer from the delinquent made the blueberry boy wonder about the rumor’s credibility, because Sakamoto doesn’t look like a *real* thug so far, his attitude towards him doesn’t match with any kind of rumor that he heard. Is he still hiding his true form so when he lower his guard, Sakamoto can use him efficiently? No, no.

Mishima shaken his head and looked at the street, trying not to look at Sakamoto frequently as both of them talk, “Mishima… Mishima Yuuki is my name.”

“Oooooh, now you’re talking, nice! I was afraid that you don’t wanna talk at all for the rest of the day. Man, I’m so lucky!” Why he acted so proudly about, he wondered. Mishima is not a cold-hearted one, he just trying not to spill out his personal life to the delinquent whom he can’t trust fully yet.

“I’m Sakamoto Ryuji! Have you ever heard of me?” He can sense that Sakamoto’s no longer trying to touch him anywhere, he just talked like, a bit louder to persuade Mishima to talk with him while they finally entered the underground station. 

“Well, duh. No one in Shujin doesn’t know about you, Sakamoto. You are the most famous delinquent in our school after all.” Like he said before, he didn’t want to stare at Sakamoto frequently. He just realized how sarcastic he was, so he was afraid to check on his reaction. Is he angry? Sad? He didn’t know. He just don’t want to look at him…because his heart is not ready. Remembering that he almost kiss the delinquent never failed to make his face turned bright scarlet. 

“Ha, guess you’re a faithful believer of rumors. What a shame.” Oh no, he made Sakamoto quite mad! He didn’t want to make himself fell deeper into trouble, right? God he should apologize.

“N-No! That’s not it! I mean, I know you from the rumor, but it doesn’t mean that all the rumors about you are…t-true…?” Hahaha, he can’t believe himself for making such an excuse that would cause him so much, much trouble for reassuring Sakamoto about the credibility of the rumor. Ugh…

“….Okay…? You are such a two-faced jerk.” Ouch, his words is kinda harsh… Well, he shouldn’t be surprised, he is a delinquent after all. However, to thing that a matching description for him, “two-faced jerk”, could come from a mouth of a delinquent, he must be very easy to read like a textbook to a person like him… Two-faced jerk huh?

Mishima who went overthink about Sakamoto’s supposed joke became greatly affected by his words, until it slows him down, dazed for a second, and even forgetting his surroundings, didn’t listen to Sakamoto’s curse about how crowded the station is.

“Hey, what are you waiting for?! Let’s get going!” Didn’t want to be separated, Sakamoto held Mishima’s hands and rushed through the crowds, eventually managed to barely enter the train two second after the door closed. Mishima and Sakamoto now were both on the side of the train, pushed to the side by the crowds inside.

“Damn it, I forgot that tonight is a rush hour because of that game world championship in Akihabara. Geez, what a pain in the ass.” Sakamoto muttered to himself as he tried to stand still so he didn’t need to fall on Mishima in front of him.

“Hey, are you OK? You look awfully pale.” Everyone must know that Mishima’s right in front of the train’s door, and apparently he reenact the event that happened on the rooftop, as he was forced to snuggle into Sakamoto’s chest. However, he didn’t care anymore, and he seemed to use the opportunity to ask a question.

“Sakamoto… Do you think I’m a genuine two-faced jerk like what you said before…?” His heart is clutching, he knew that he didn’t feel right about this. He took the insult right into the deepest part of his heart; because how accurate it is to describe his life as a Shujin student.

Two-faced; meaning that he lived in front of everyone as Kamoshida’s loyal pet, and tried his best to protect his name by wearing the innocent mask on him, and assumed the role of Kamoshida’s victim similar to everyone else, while in fact that he tried to use Kamoshida’s victims as his stepping stone to reach the greater goal in his life…to grasp his own future…alone.

No, no, it’s not the right time to cry, not inside of a crowded train…not in front of Sakamoto.

“Don’t take it seriously, dude. I’m just joking OK? I don’t meant to insult you or anything…” The blonde scratches his cheeks, and for once in the lifetime felt guilty over Mishima. He noticed that Mishima wasn’t look very well since they left the school’s building. Hah, guess his mouth is as sharp as the tiger.

“A-ah…I’m sorry, I guess you are right. You barely know me, after all…” Yes, he is right. Sakamoto barely knew who he is; all that he knew that this person was his another sleeptalking victim who he needed to repay. He shouldn’t have any emotional attraction toward this guy, and to be truth, he didn’t want a volleyball club member got into a trouble with him, the very person who is on Kamoshida’s black list. 

However, seeing a person who is about to cry, especially right in front of him, it never ceased to make him wanted to share their sadness with him, but he doesn’t know what to do to comfort them! He is weak to crying person, for example Mishima who helplessly preventing his tears from leaking out and rubbed his eyes repeatedly.

Sakamoto took a deep breath, before he pulled Mishima into a tight hug. It’s okay, no one cares, no one will see them like this in crowd like this, especially their standing location benefit Sakamoto to do everything that he likes. 

“Hey, don’t cry okay? Just so you know, I don’t like to see people crying—and I don’t know how to handle them… You can cry all you want, so promise me to stop after this.” Being pulled into a tight hug once again, Mishima was about to choke, and he burst into tears, crying silently on Sakamoto’s chest.  
This is what he searched for, the warmness given by the right person who could give him strength to rebel. Could that sole person be…Sakamoto? If so, then…should he…should he become close to him, so that he can receive this kind of warmness every time he wants? N-No… That doesn’t seem right.

But Sakamoto’s soft constant rubbing on his hair, their tightened hugs, and his breathes that he felt on his neck, his caress on his back, all of them…make Mishima feel so safe, and secure. He never feel as secure as he feel now when Sakamoto hugged him. Thanks to Kami-sama, no one in the crowds seemed to notice both of them being like this. Haha, now to think of it, Mishima is abusing his needs toward Sakamoto. He is definitely craving more.

“S-Sakamoto…I…” Before he could continue, the train stopped after the announcement broadcasted. Once the door opened, Mishima came back to his own sense and let go from the hug, much to his dismay.

“L-let’s go then.” Mishima hurriedly passing through the crowds, almost leaving Sakamoto alone in the crowds.

“Hey, wait for me!” After the blueberry boy’s talk intervened earlier, Sakamoto grew a curiosity over it, and he decided to pursue Mishima.  
Outside the station, Mishima recognized that they were in Ichigaya station, “So this is where Sakamoto live… I didn’t know that.”

Only by mentioning the delinquent’s name, he realized that he was separated from him. He intended to walk fast so they could survive the crowd in the underground station, but it seemed Sakamoto didn’t manage to catch him.

“Geez, where is he? I don’t visit this place a lot, and I don’t have his number…” Finding him alone in the place that he didn’t know too well is not the best option to take, so he decided to just sit on a bench near a board showing Ichigaya’s map, opening his phone and began to continue the discussion that was left out by him.  
When he was doing his passion, he tends to forget his surrounding and completely absorbed into it, just like how he is doing now, typing super fast to deliver his counterattack to the other’s baseless theories, and so on. He hated to lose, especially on something like bringing up the latest, and his well-researched world conspiracy theory.

“So you think muslims aren’t the one who performed the 9/11 attack? Wow, I never thought that you’re a person that type things this literate. It’s kinda cool actually.”

“Yes! I hate when people averting their eyes from the truth just because they are bunch of Islamophobia! They need to learn the truth and stop blabbering nonsense! God I hate people nowadays so much!! Especially the ignorant one!” When he turned into the person beside him, he realized that he was Sakamoto who sit rather too close to him; He sure recreating a lot of events that happened today, because their lips were inches away right now.

“AAaaaahhh!!” The blueberry boy who was shocked because his burning passionate soul was shown into the person that he didn’t want to see it the most pushed Sakamoto’s face with all of his strength, pushing him down to the ground, “Y-you bastard!”

“Ouch! What was that for?” The second time being treated unjustly like this, Sakamoto stood up and glaring at the blueberry boy. His gesture showed that he wanted to payback.

“You know that I hate being surprised like that, right? I have a weak heart you know!” The end of his word actually has a different meaning from what Sakamoto understand—Mishima’s cheeks always heated when this guy stands too close to him…The hard-throbbing on his heart is literally not good for his health.

“I was just complimenting! Tch, fine, fine. I’m always wrong.” Sakamoto eventually picked the pacifist route and sparing Mishima’s attitude. He even gave him something that he just need at the moment.

“Here ya’ go.” Sakamoto threw a can of blueberry juice right to the blueberry boy.

“Treat it as an apology from me.” He sit on the bench once again, opened his own soda and drank all of ‘em in one go. Meanwhile, Mishima was frowning as he looked at the blueberry juice, thinking how did this guy manage to figure his favorite juice? He must be a clairvoyant, he thought.

“What? You don’t like it?” Sakamoto asked, throwing his can to the nearest trash can, figuring that Mishima only staring at his drink instead of drinking it.  
The boy shaking his head, noticing that Sakamoto also staring at him, he become flushed and opened his can to drink his delicious blueberry juice.

“I’m surprised that you know I like blueberry juice. Are you a…clairvoyant? Fortune teller? Or any profession related to occult and future reading? I recognized someone popular by giving people accurate divination from Shinjuku…Ah! It’s Chihaya Mifune! Do you work for her…? OR maybe you asked her about my favorite drink? It’s hard to think that something like this is not a coincidence.”

“Nah, I’m not interested in occult stuff. Beside, I’m such a genius, right?! I mean, I know that you like blueberry juice just because your hair is like blueberry!” ---!!!!! For a short moment after he heard the words “blueberry” and “your hair” used in the same sentence, a flashback showing Sakamoto hugging Mishima and mumbling something about blueberry. It made his heart feel warm, and wrong at the same time.

Suddenly, Mishima finished his juice just like how Sakamoto did in one go, threw it to the trash can, and dragged Sakamoto to the street.

“C-C’mon! Let’s stop talking about blueberry and start to walk instead! Your home is here in Ichigaya right? H-hurry up and pay your home a visit!!” Flustered, he dragged Sakamoto to walk aimlessly for meters until the delinquent stopped.

“You go into the wrong direction, y’know…? Man, you’re so weird.” Mishima’s shoulder tensed a bit after he was mocked by the delinquent, he was about to throw his words back at him before he realized that he was holding Sakamoto’s arms the whole time.

“W-whoa!” He let go his hands and touched his burning cheeks, then hiding his face from the delinquent using his hands, “Don’t look at me like that, you moron. I’m sorry tho for being weird, you should never did this to me! Just give me some cash so I can stay in a capsule hotel!”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sakamoto didn’t have any choice but to drag Mishima with him until they arrived in his house. Without being warned, Sakamoto gripped Mishima’s right hand, holding it tight, and dragging him alongside him. The blueberry boy wanted to protest his action, but silenced after Sakamoto glaring at him.

“Just shut up for once in a while. I don’t have the money, so just listen to me, ‘kay? I won’t bite, I promise.” The two of them started walking after they have an agreement, Mishima gave his *OK* after he weakly nodded, decided to just follow Sakamoto who walked to the right direction to his house.

His hands are…warm, similar to his hug. He looked at the delinquent beside him who seemed very tired after what he has done to him. Honestly, it’s OK to just leave him at the school and let him to sleep in the infirmary. Mishima apparently sleeps a lot at infirmary at night whenever he didn’t catch up with his last train when he doesn’t have any money.

“Hey look, are the two of them dating!?”

“Lemme see! Lemme see!”

“Oooh, a courageous gay couple in Ichigaya~”

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen a gay couple irl!”

“MY EYES! MY EYES ARE BLESSED THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!”

“Ewhhhhhh what a disgusting view.”

Mishima who walked with his eyes staring at his feet slowly noticing that a lot of people are looking at and talking about them. Holy shit! Crap, he didn’t realize how long Sakamoto was holding into his hands, this is bad! This is BAD!!

“S-Sakamoto…I think you should let go off my hands now…People are watching, and talking, and I don’t want me to be highlighted like this…” He whispered to Sakamoto, but the delinquent didn’t bother to not listen to his whisper, or the people’s talking.

“Tch, don’t care. Let them talk, that’s how I do. Don’t listen to people’s shit talk if you think what you are doing is right.” From that statement, Mishima’s inner wanted to rebel against him, flee to somewhere he can find no Sakamoto.

However, Mishima noticed Sakamoto really didn’t care with what everyone’s say, maybe that’s why the delinquent title stamped on him since he stood up to Kamoshida one month ago, a few weeks after the first year started their enrollment in Shujin. He began thinking; Kamoshida is indeed the epitome of rotten adult, abusing everyone who didn’t obey him. All guardians didn’t even bother to stop his action, left alone the teachers. Only one soul with a very brave yet rebellious heart like Sakamoto who dare to defy the *king’s* order, so that all of the students can be freed from his chain. His motto of not letting people to affect his action is what drives his motive to rebel.

Mishima eventually came into a realization about who Sakamoto truly is. He is not a delinquent like how he was described in the rumors, he is just a regular boy who seeks for freedom and justice…similar to him. Mishima wanted to break the chain of captivity himself. However, what made them different are Mishima lacked strength, while Sakamoto isn’t.

Once the two of them managed to leave the crowds and went into quieter place, Mishima giggled and tightened his hands. Sakamoto obviously realized about the sudden change of attitude.

“Eh… Why are you giggling like an idiot? Is there something funny?”

“…N-nothing, show me your home, quick. I’m tired already! I want to sleep!” Mishima looked very awkward and goofy, welp, this is his true persona when he acknowledged someone. He still didn’t consider Sakamoto as his friend of course, but maybe he is ready to befriend with him anytime soon. Wow, breaking the ice with a delinquent sure is easy and only takes less than one day. It’s a notable achievement of him that prolly needs to be written in his biography.

“Looks like a tiger now turned into a mere cat. I guess I can let your hands off now, as you wish.” Sakamoto chuckled and looked a little bit relief after Mishima had a change of attitude, but the blueberry boy didn’t ask for this, he didn’t want Sakamoto to let go off his hands, definitely not now.

“N-no…!” His dilemma resulted in his weird, squeaking voice as he hold the blonde’s hand tight, refusing to let it go.

“W-wah! I-I mean yes…!” Mishima awkwardly let go off Sakamoto’s hand, much to his dismay. To make things less awkward, he tried to keep a distant with the blonde, and walked with his eyes staring at the ground.

Sakamoto who saw (once again) the blueberry boy’s sudden change of attitude can only sighed heavily. What was he wanted? Hmm… Let him thinking for a moment. Did he make another mistake? Nope. Hmmh… Ah, he has an idea! Once they arrived at the neighborhood, Sakamoto took Mishima’s hands and started running, which surprised the blueberry boy.

“Oy, c’mon! Let’s run ‘till we get home!”

“W-whaa—!!”

Mishima couldn’t catch up with Sakamoto’s sprint, of course, he IS a track star after all, a normie like him will never be able to match with his agility. One thing that he noticed though, Sakamoto is…holding his hands, and it makes him…really happy.

“Can you slow down a bit?! At this rate, you will torture my legs!” Surprisingly, Sakamoto automatically slow down, and eventually stopped. He smirked at the blueberry boy and kneeled, with his back facing Mishima.

“You prefer to make me as your chariot? C’mon princess, don’t be shy.” His smirk and laid out nature flustered Mishima even more. His face became red as the blonde teased him by calling him *princess*.

“U-ugh, can we just walk normally...? B-but you should hold my ha--!! U-uwahh!” Wh-what did you think Yuuki?! Y-you just wanted to ask him straightly to hold your hand?! What the hell, are you even straight?!

“N-never mind… U-uhm, I will follow your race then! Bring it on!” He can’t waste this chance to hold on Sakamoto’s hands, so he grabbed his hand. However, it seems Sakamoto didn’t follow his step as he…prefer to walk normally like what Mishima suggested a while ago, but he STILL hold on his hands, which is shocking.

“Sakamoto…?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you start running?”

“…Uh, ‘cause you don’t want to?”

“O-okay…”

God, life sure is weird. Both of them now walking normally, but still holding each other’s hands like a couple in the truest sense of the word. Only two of them, walking to the boy’s house in a quiet neighborhood, despite Ichigaya’s town being so crowded with people from all around the world. This situation is kinda awkward for Mishima, because WHY Sakamoto so carefree in what’s he doing? From the fact that he doesn’t want to listen to other’s people judging him, he thought he should feel relaxed for a bit.

“Hey, can I ask you somethin’?”

“Y-yes…?”

The second they stared at each other’s eyes, Mishima quickly looked away, once again felt that his cheeks became red. It’s…very awkward for him, for being so close to Sakamoto. He just didn’t know how to describe this feelings. It’s weird.

“What did you want to say earlier? When we were on the train?”

_THUMP_

Mishima’s heart stopped beating for a second. His body felt stormed by a lightning during the clear night. He officially can’t look at Sakamoto’s face again, because he couldn’t possibily answer that question without fabricating it with lies.

“U-uh… I-I can’t say that! This is an invasion to my privacy you know?!” He knew that this answer is a stupid, and not convincing at all, but he must put a lot of hard work to deceive the blonde.

“Huh, tryin’ to hide it from me. C’mon dude, just spill it. It’s not that I wanted to tell this to people, I’m curious.” What to do now? Should he spilled it to him? Well, it’s rude if he refused to tell him since he already provided him a place to sleep for a night… And he won’t stop staring at him if he didn’t say something to satisfy his curiosity… Guess there’s no way but to speak the truth.

“Alright, alright… But stop staring at me like that!” Mishima pouted, pushing Sakamoto’s face from him, but different from his accidental(?) abuse earlier, it’s now a little bit softer.

“I just want to say….thank you for taking me in your house. This case where you carefreely taking people in your house, especially a complete stranger like me because you just feel sorry for making me late to catch up with my train is extremely irregular you know! That’s why I wanted to say thanks…Satisfied now?” Seeing Sakamoto rubbed his chin and seemingly lost in his deep thought, Mishima let out a heavy sigh, actually can’t believe how this guy can ask/recall something that he didn’t actually wanted to reveal…Well, maybe only when the time’s right like in the train minutes ago.

“Man, being thanked by a weird person feels so great!” Mishima’s head twitched after being called as a weirdo countless times by the delinquent.

“Look who’s talking! You’re the weird one here!” Has read his movement beforehand, Sakamoto nimbly dodged Mishima’s punch and delivered a counterattack, now his hands are busy to pinch the blueberry’s boy puffy cheeks.

“Glad to meet someone similar to me then. Hehe.” The soft pinching on his cheeks, that gentle smile of him, and that affirmative friendship code that he threw at him, everything is so perfect that Mishima could combust anytime now. His cheeks are very, very red, and he used this opportunity to feel the other’s too, so he landed a soft pinch on the blonde’s cheeks.

“Don’t…pinch my cheeks!” The two had to struggle and battle for dominance, engage in a deciding match between who’ll ended up being the winner in the end. Eventually, Sakamoto emerged victorious as he managed to pin Mishima to the wall on a quiet street, closing the distance between two of them. As you can predict, Mishima is blushing ferociously that even Sakamoto noticed it, before the blueberry boy squished his cheeks.

“N-no…Don’t do this to me, you pervert! I-I’m calling the police!” Having Mishima lost and act this cute and desperate somehow already satisfied Sakamoto, so he let go off him before he could drop the Little Boy on Ichigaya.

“I discover your weakness! You sure hate people’s face so much when they are too close with yours huh? Look, your face is all red, you okay?” Mishima couldn’t resist when Sakamoto’s hands now (in his mind: naughtily) checked his body temperature by placing his palm on his forehead.

“I-I’m okay…and I admit that I lost for countless times. Can we just go to your home right now?” Mishima actually didn’t look comfortable, but it’s more like…flustered, and he doesn’t want Sakamoto knows that his heart is not OK when he is too close with him like this?? If he have enough Guts, he would tell him nonetheless.

“Fine, fine. C’mon, let’s go. Hold my hand OK? Don’t want you to get lost and become an astray blueberry cat here. Ichigaya’s not the safest place on Earth, fyi.” An unexpected event where Mishima didn’t have to ask first finally come true as Sakamoto held his hand tight, now walking normally as the blueberry boy requested earlier.

“U-un…” Mishima was successfully tamed by him, at lost for words because now he can hold his hands anytime that he wants, feeling his warmness transferred from his hands to his. What a wonderful feeling. At this rate, Mishima will be addicted to Sakamoto’s warmness.

“And we finally arrive, welcome.” Sakamoto’s house look very normal and modest if you compared it to the other houses in this neighborhood. It has a second floor, a small garden, and other than that this house doesn’t have any unique features, which Mishima likes. FYI, Mishima is a modest person too. Sakamoto proceed to press the bell and yell, “Mom! I’m home!”

Five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds, one minute, until the two of them have been waiting for five minutes in front of the door, the mom still didn’t answer him, even though Sakamoto has rang the bell for hundreds time. Sakamoto sighed and was about to break down the door until he stares at Mishima for a second.

“Wh-why are you looking at me like that…?” Sakamoto smirked, (Mishima blushed in the background) and shouted, “I BROUGHT A FRIEND MOM, YOU BETTER OPENED IT OR HE’LL PISS HIMSELF.”

Mishima lost his mind after listened to Sakamoto’s nonsense excuse, and when he was about to beat the crap out of him with his school bag, his mom was already on the door.

“Welcome, we are very pleased to meet you here.” Sakamoto’s mom is a petite, and smiling woman, who seems to come across very cheerful and friendly. Different to Sakamoto, her hair is black, well of course, Sakamoto’s original hair is black too. Both of them doesn’t look very alike, but Mishima believed that even if he is not physically similar, maybe both of them shares the same personality trait, who knows?

“Ah, Ryuji. Have I told you not to come late to home, especially when today’s Saturday, when you supposed to prepare the dinner? Oh my, not that you make me worry or anything, but you are a disappointment if you ditch your responsibility! Heed my words for once, will you good boy?” Mishima is at lost for words. He never expected that Sakamoto’s mom is an honest person, even to his own son.

Her intense lecture seems to exhaust all of Sakamoto’s energy, and he ended up only saying “Yes mom, yes, I know. Yes, can we just go inside, already? I’m beat.” It seems like her mother didn’t plan to end it there and she could still go on and on, and on, but thanks to Mishima’s existent as a life saver, her mom stopped giving him lectures.

Her eyes now fixated on Mishima’s appearance. She observed him from the bottom to the top, probably thinking about her first impression on the blueberry boy that Sakamoto brought to their home. After finishing his quick observation, she let out a soft smile to Mishima, which he replied with an awkward laugh, she continued where she left off, invading her son with lectures once again.

“And don’t try to lie to me! You don’t bring your friend, you bring your boyfriend.” The extreme emphasize on the word “boy”friend made Mishima realized that both of them were still holding each other’s hands, even at the current moment. This realization made Mishima blushing ferociously and let go off Sakamoto’s warm hands, once again made an awkward laugh while Sakamoto is frowning.

“I-I’m not Sakamoto-kun’s boyfriend, we’re only…uhm, friend, yes?” Mishima stepped on Sakamoto’s foot, and the result of that is Sakamoto agreeing to his statement, then gave him a death glare, which make the blueberry boy sweatdropping.

“Hmm…? Is that so?” Mishima firmly nodding, while Sakamoto is not, he looks…a little bit pissed, and he threw his stare somewhere, avoiding Mishima’s…which made him wonder why he acted like that.

“Alright, alright. Fine then Ryuji, you win now! What’s your name boy?”

“P-Pleased to meet you mam, I’m Mishima Yuuki.”

“Mishima-kun, eh? C’mon, let’s go inside! Hey Ryuji, you look so lame with that face of yours. Cheer up honey, I’m only joking! After all, tonight is celebration for reaching the best player of the month in your track team right?! I cooked some delicious croquette for you, and of course you can eat dinner with us, Mishima-kun!” Sakamoto’s mother attempt to cheer up her son seemed very successful as now he also had this sudden change of attitude.

“For real?! AWESOME! Alright, thanks mom. You’re DA BEST. C’mon Mishima, let’s get inside before you get cold out there!” Mishima gasped as the blonde pulled him inside the house after he hugged his mom, fortunately the blueberry boy still be able to say thank you to his mother, and she gave him a big thumbs up.  
Inside, Ryuji hurriedly took off his shoes and didn’t even bother to place it neatly in the shoe rack, so Mishima had to cover it up.

“Hey, hurry up!”

“What? I’m cleaning up your mess here! Don’t expect me to follow your flow.” Mishima tirelessly thought why he had to be coup with the blonde. He already realized that he was not a delinquent, but STILL.

“Geez, just go straight from here, and turn to the right once you meet the dead end, I have to change my clothes first and take a quick shower! Bye!” With that, Sakamoto just gone from the existence, running into the second floor he would guess, leaving him alone behind. Seriously, is that how to treat your guest?

“That boy is seriously need some spanking sometimes, don’t you agree Mishima-kun? You can go straight to the dining room, just follow me and be careful with your steps!” Sakamoto’s mom said while closing the front door and walked passed Mishima after she helped him in tidying up the shoe rack.

In the hall, there’s a lot of pictures hanging on the wall. He spotted a lot of pictures showing Sakamoto with his old track team back in junior high school, a smiling picture of him earning a gold medal in tournament, his photos when he is still in kindergarten and elementary school, etc. It’s all depicted Sakamoto smiling happily, which somehow very comforting to see. He probably has a very fun childhood.

He kept following the blonde’s mom until they arrived in the dining room. He can smell a very tasty aroma surrounding the room, and he noticed that the menu on the table was the source of that smell.

“Hehe, it’s the croquette that I cooked. You can eat first while waiting for Ryuji. Don’t be hesitate, treat your sleepover here as your own home. I’ll make something for you too, do you prefer tea or milk?” Sakamoto’s mom who was being so nice to the blueberry boy baffled him, and later he sit awkwardly on the dining table, staring at the food.

“Thank you so much for your kindness Sakamoto-san. Uhm… May I have a cup of tea, please?”

“One cup will come right away! And if you don’t start eating, I’ll tell Ryuji to kiss you.”

“H-Huwaa?! O-okay I’ll start eating now! L-let's eat!” Sakamoto’s mother’s threat is so deadly that Mishima began to eat his fill immediately after that, and she couldn’t help but to smile softly. Nonetheless, after Mishima had one bite on her croquette, he can taste that her cooking is five stars and second to none. It has a soothing effect, calming, and easing Mishima’s mind. 

“Sugoi… I think I never eat food as delicious as this…” He didn’t realize that he was eating more than he was planning in the beginning. _So good…this is just so good that I can’t stop!_ Finishing the first plate, Mishima without realizing it, shouted “SECONDS PLEASE!”

“Okaaaay…~”

“E-eh…?” Mishima’s face blush ferociously as Sakamoto’s mother took his plate and fill it with one portion of rice and some of the croquettes. Where’s his manners he wonder.

“I-I mean…Thanks for the meal! Y-yeah, uwahh…I’m sorry that I lost it, your cooking is just too wonderful, Sakamoto-san. No wonder that Sakamoto-kun looks always healthy.” Mishima scratches his cheeks and let out his signature awkward laugh once Sakamoto’s mother gave him his full plate.

“Haha, you’re a funny one Mishima-kun. As I said before, if you don’t treat this home as yours, I’ll let Ryuji kiss you…or even do more than that.” H-hiii!!! Just thinking Sakamoto kisses him, and even do more could break Mishima’s mannerism wall and he just do what his mother told him to. She is a very sly person indeed, well, not that he’s complaining as long as he can eat her delicious meal.

“You chug it down real good, boy! You must be really hungry….hungry for more information about Ryuji and my family, am I right?” That statement just now make Mishima choked to death. He never saw that coming.

“Slow down, boy. Here’s your tea.” Sakamoto’s mother kindly served the blueberry boy a sweet warm cup of tea, and he could relaxed down a bit after almost die from choking Sakamoto-san’s croquette, “I’m sorry Sakamoto-san…but I think I don’t get what you were talking about…”  
The petite woman with her calming smile before suddenly awakened to an entire different person. Her eyes became sharp, and she emitted some kind of black frightening aura, with her gaze staring right through Mishima’s soul.

“Let me get straight to my question. Are you here because Kamoshida told you to do so? As his spy so that retarded teacher can find a gap in our life and attack us with that?” Amazingly, she is smiling and still has her calm manner, but all of her words are full of emphasize how she hate that teacher, including all of his so-called spy.

Well, Mishima is indeed Kamoshida’s spy, also known as his loyal pet, but Sakamoto has nothing to do with his coach, it’s all because Sakamoto wanted to apologize to him because the accident in the school where he ended up late in catching his train, right?

“O-of course not! Why would I do such a thing!”

“Are you telling the truth?”

“I’m an honest man!”

Without a warning, Sakamoto’s mother stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

“Will you swear it? Swear upon your family name, and your ancestry that you are not Kamoshida’s dog who tried to dig information from my family?” Her tones are low, but deadly. She didn’t want her son to hear their serious talk downstair.

“I-I SWEAR UPON MY NAME, AND MY ANCESTRY THAT I-I’M SAKAMOTO RYUJI’S SINCERE FRIEND!” Because of the heated atmosphere and his fervent nervousness in front of Sakamoto’s mother, Mishima also stood up, and shouted loudly.

“Mom…?! Is everything OK?” Mishima’s shoulder tensed once he heard that words, thank god that Sakamoto shouted from upstairs. For one sec he thought that he was behind him, listening to her serious convo with his mother. He would be as good as dead if he found him talking this kind of thing. Maybe he would suspected him as Kamoshida’s spy, and eventually won’t interact with him, something that he didn’t really want to happen.

“Everything’s fine honey! Finished your business and get your ass down here! Your boyfie is waiting for you like forever…~! He wanted a kiss, y’know!” Sakamoto’s mother sure is a person who likes to change the atmosphere fast; well, Mishima stays nervous, and his never ending blush on his face will never disappear after this.

“Alright big guy…. I will trust you. You have swear after all, so I think it’s OK!” Mishima let out a sigh of relief and smiled to Sakamoto’s mother who showed him a “v” sign using her fingers.

“Plus, you’re his boyfriend after all! A-a-a, don’t say a thing, I know you’re lying. Ryuji’s not good with romance, and once he found one, he will stay with them forever. Like you! Awwh, you guys holding hands together earlier were sooo cute! I’m so glad that he finally meet with the love of his life! Thank you so much Mishima-kun, or I would say from now, my precious son-in-law…~” Her teasing made Mishima’s appetite gone for good as he now concentrated on how to control his heart throbbing and hid his bright scarlet face from Sakamoto’s mother. The intense shipping is so not good for his heart.

“Y-you’re jumping out of the gun, Sakamoto-san! We’re not like that, we’re just friends!”

The woman giggled and sip her own cup of tea. All of her dark aura, scary stare, and gaze become softer, or rather return to normal after that.

“I know Mishima-kun. As long as Ryuji can be happy, I will not complain. Have you heard the rumor that he has been called as a delinquent after he fought back that goddamn retarded son of a bitch Kamoshida? When I was called to the school, I was about to hit that bitch myself because I can’t control my distorted desire to kill him for causing my only son a big problem when he is still a first year high schooler…” Sakamoto’s mother let out a heavy sigh, as she remembered the past events. She took another sip of her tea before continuing.

“Since then, Sakamoto was spied by different people, most of them are first year just the same like him and you. Which is why I suspected you as one of his spy, I’m kinda rude, yeah? Sorry. But you must know that I only wanted Ryuji to be safe, to be a good boy so he can pursue his dream to become a real professional track runner. Because he is the only one that I have now, I must protect his future, understand?” Sakamoto must be lucky to have such a caring mother, to be truth, Mishima is a little bit envious.

Nonetheless, the blueberry boy felt happy that at least there is one person who loves Sakamoto from the bottom of their heart. Somehow, his mother’s affection also affecting Mishima who began to confess about his true current feeling about Sakamoto.

“I don’t think that Sakamoto is as troubled as I’ve heard in all the rumors that flies around school. Even though he look like a thug so brash and quite careless, I think he is a kind and altruistic person inside… He deserves so much better than what he got at this time….I believe.” Talking about his true impression after his realization that the blonde is actually a nice and kind person, it makes his heart warm—like when the blonde hugged him, or held his hands. It’s a very comforting feeling that he can’t describe with words.

“Now that’s what I call as *sincerity*. I think I will trust you fully Mishima-kun. At this rate, you have to make Ryuji crazy for you.” She chuckled while Mishima threw out his long “eeeehhhhh?!?!?!?” low scream that he practiced like one minute ago so the blonde upstairs doesn’t hear his actual scream.

After make a deal with Sakamoto’s mother to become his son’s friend, Mishima helped him to clean up until the blonde showed up with his casual red t-shirt with a letter reading ‘NO MO RULES’ with a big smile on his face and a wet hair. Wow…he looks kinda cool when his hair is wet and laying down like that. It gave Mishima a different vibe from usual.

“WHAT?! You have done eating, not cool man. Okay that’s completely cheating, you have to undo that and start to eat with me.” Mishima was about to voice his protest until Sakamoto’s mother winked at him, reminding his promise to her to befriend with her beloved son. _Ugh, this suck. Oh well, it doesn’t hurt to try to I guess._ Mishima weakly obeyed her words, and without further ado, Ryuji pulled him back to the dining table, listening to him chattering about how good her mother’s cooking is.

“Alright kiddos, it’s time for me to go.” Oh thank God the blonde’s mother calling for them. It feels forever to watch Sakamoto talking while his mouth is full with food, and the sound he made when he talked while eating is so not good to be heard. So Mishima held his cringe until Sakamoto’s attention was averted thanks to his mother.

“Wh-ere da ya’ want tho goh mum?!”

“Geez Ryuji, finished up your food first it’s disgusting. I bet Mishima-kun was cringed all the time watching you eating like that. Behave yourself, will you?” Sakamoto now pouting after Mishima nodded firmly. Both of them then started fighting by sticking out tongue to each other.

“Be a good boy Ryuji. Take care of your boyfriend. Mom will go to Akihabara with my acquaintances and friends, and we will stay there for a night! We are going to watch the game tournament together. Bye!” Sakamoto approached his mother before she left. His mother gave him a kiss on his cheeks, then the blonde bid her a farewell and locked the door afterwards.

So now Mishima and Sakamoto were alone until tomorrow. Alone. Saturday night. Everyone, what’s on your thought when those words combined together? Yass, that’s quite right. Something amazing will happen shortly.

The blonde jumped to his dining table, finished his food fast, and washes the dishes happily, even whistling a popular Japanese kid song. Mishima couldn’t help but sweat dropping seeing how happy his “new” friend is. This is too…sketchy for him.

“Why are you acted like a five years old…? And please, by all means, stop looking at me like that…It makes me uncomfortable.” Yes, with now Sakamoto finished his chores, he is just sitting his ass on the chair right in front of Mishima with a smug smile on his face. Well, guess that smuggy attitude a little bit annoyed the blueberry boy, but he is also curious what’s he got on his mind.

“Please don’t think something funny…I’ll call the police if you—”

“DUDE! Calm down. I wanted us to do normal things that normal boys do! And that include reading manga, playing video game, watching TV, or other fun things! Don’t overreact like that, and don’t treat me like some criminal!” Blasted with Sakamoto’s words, Mishima scratched his cheeks and made an “:o” expression, as if he never thought that the blonde would suggest normal things that *normal* boys would do.

“O-okay…? You want me to do what now?”

“So you don’t want to take the initiative huh? What a submissive.”

“W-wha--?! I don’t know what you’re trying to talk about, but FYI I’m not submiss—“  
By that time, Sakamoto has moved quickly behind him, once again after their hands were parted away in front of his house, they held hands each other again when the blonde took him to the upstairs.

“Shut up and just follow me!”

“W-woah! Slow down, Sakamoto!”

He never expected that a heart throbbing moment with Sakamoto would be happened so fast like this. He thought that he would go straight to sleep after arriving in his house, but welp, the host didn’t say so.

“Welcome to my domain!” Once the door opened, Mishima’s eyes blinking twice, he rubbed his eyes as he couldn’t believe what was he looked inside the blonde’s room. His room is literally define the true boy room.

The room doesn’t look very clean, yet not very dirty, where you can easily spotted a trash can fill with a lot of takeout, notably instant noodles. The room uses wooden floor, there’s a wide carpet that almost covered all of the floor, a medium-size television, a medium sized bed for two people, and a bookshelf contained with a lot of mangas. On the wall, there are a lot of either famous track run athletes, or a shounen animanga characters.

“I don’t know that you’re an otaku, Sakamoto. This is quite surprising.” Mishima now standing in front of Sakamoto’s bookshelf, observing his complete collection of Shounen Jump’s weekly magazine, or tankoubon, wait—some of them are Mishima’s favorites too!

“Of course! Reading manga like this always imbue me with a lot spirits to fight those scumbag so that they can learn where their place belongs to! Other than that, I love the friendship value you’ll always find in them…I know this is kinda cliché, but what did you expect from me, man?!” The blueberry couldn’t help but to smile seeing his excitement when the blonde excitedly showing his collection to him. He is also collecting mangas, but if his compared to Sakamoto’s, he never had the chance to win.

Finished looking at Sakamoto’s manga collection, the blonde moved to introduce his video games sole console—the archaic PlayStation 2.

“Despite having a legendary collection of manga, you still stuck at 2000’s, huh?”

“Hey! Don’t mock me. Manga is more important because they update weekly!! I can’t afford both at the same time!” Mishima’s mockery seemed to offend Sakamoto a little bit, both of them now are arguing which console is better, Sakamoto’s beloved PlayStation 2, or Mishima’s PS Vita which he left on the home.  
Mishima came out as the winner after he won debate that Sakamoto played _Persona 4_ , while he played the upgraded version, _Persona 4 Golden_ , “Fine, whatever. Do as you please now! I mean literally!”

After losing, the blonde seemed to lose his temper and vented it to reading mangas while eating snacks that he kept inside his room. However, Mishima didn’t move even a single step from where he was standing, because, the things that he needed now is to…change clothes, which shame to him because he didn’t bring any. It’s just hit him why…why didn’t ask Sakamoto to lend him one…?

Feeling that would be only chance to him so he can be comfortable to sleep later, he was about to voice his thought, but embarrassment preventing him from doing so. Oh, why doesn’t he just try to give him some bold code so he can understand….hopefuly.

“U-Um…Sakamoto…?” Sakamoto who was sitting down in front of his bed while reading his favorite manga looked up at Mishima, whose hands now pressing the end of his uniform softly and repeatedly.

“Huh? You can do whatever you want. You can turn on the PS if you want to play, right?” The blonde gave the impression like he doesn’t care with his well-being at all after he let him loose to do everything whatever he wanted.

“It’s not…that…” As he thought, it’s useless to tell him this way. He need to be take a braver step than this.

“Sa-ka-mo-to…” The blueberry boy’s cheeks become red as he maximize his level of poutiness, pressing the end of his uniform even greatly. Even further, he lifted his shirt a little, showing his skin underneath it, which intrigued Sakamoto’s interest.

“What now…? Don’t tell me you want to have sex with me. You’re a minor, y’know.”

“Wh-what?! I-It’s clearly NOT a sex invitation! I-I just asked you to lend me a clothes, that’s all!” Mishima is so not good to talk with people who likes to jump the gun, like the Sakamoto family. His words are like a bullet shot right through his heart.

“Oooh, so that’s why you act like a cutie pie and professional seducer. Alright, alright, I’ll get one for you.” The blonde closed his manga and walked to his wardrobe, selecting what clothes that is fitting for the blueberry boy.

Mishima was just sitting on the edge of the bed, sighing heavily as he thinking how stubborn he is. He must prevail in his path to befriend with Sakamoto, not just because his mother requested to, it’s also to protect him from Kamoshida’s threat. He maybe could make him get out of Kamoshida’s sight if he stayed beside him to tell what to do and what not. His sole interest is also to clear his name from being Kamoshida’s pet. He must do something to alter his fate.

“Here ya’ go, I found something suit for your fashion taste, I think.” After five minutes, Sakamoto finally threw a purple t-shirt to the blueberry boy. He observed it for a while, noticing a words reading “Freakin’ Boring” on the shirt.

“Thanks. Now, I’ll have to change.” He took his school bag, and planned to go out to the bathroom before Sakamoto held him.

“HOLD IT! Where do you wanna go? Can you just change here?” That question baffled Mishima. Why he wanted to change here, right in front of him!? It would be an invasion of privacy, and his heart won’t be ready of course.

“I-I can’t! What are you a pervert?”

“Nah, we are boys. You shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“B-but--!”

Once again, Mishima was cornered into the wall as Sakamoto pinned him, leaving him no chance to escape from his grasp, even at the slightest. He became a trapped mouse now.

“Change, here.” Exploiting Mishima’s weakness, Sakamoto closed the distance between them. They are so close that both of their noses were touching each other, and as their eyes met each other, Mishima was about to scream until Sakamoto silenced him by moving away from him, jumped onto his bed and laughing out loud.

“Hahaha! You’re so helpless Mishima! I love the look on your awfully red face when I do that! It’s precious and hilarious at the same time, pfft—!” If there is a knife there, the blueberry boy would take it, and stabbed that blonde out of his misery, ending all of the source of his uncontrollable beating on his heart. However, he doesn’t have the power to do that, but this is the perfect opportunity for him to escape from the blonde’s room, slam shutting his door and ran into the bathroom. After unlocking the door, he squatted on the mat to control his heart for a bit. What was he said before? His red face is hilarious and precious?

“Ugh…What’s wrong with him? AND why am I always like this?” Now standing in front of the mirror, he could see the reflection of his face—bright scarlet as it’s always look this entire day, with notable bandages on his right chin and left cheeks.

“I guess he is right…I’m…hilarious.” His face looked sad. He doesn’t know why he always feel like this when he is around Sakamoto whom he just knew and talked in person for less than a day. What a weird case that he should deal with. He decided to slap his cheeks softly, and rubbed his face with cold refreshing water before he once again looked at his reflection.

“You’re going to be OK Yuuki. You should believe in yourself that you could face the obstacles head on your endless journey. No matter what it is! You don’t want to be Zero that looked down by everyone else, yeah? Then turned the tables! You can do it! All you have to do now, is to gain your self-control, try your best to befriend with Kamoshida’s number 1. prey, and guided him so he doesn’t involve himself deeper with that retarded so-called King Kamoshida!”

Finished with his self-inducing spirit of fighting monologue, Mishima put off his uniform, showing his body spotted with a lot of bruises here and there, wrapped in bandages that has living on his body since who knows when. This is the main reason why he didn’t want to change in front of Sakamoto. He speculated that he would be so curious and if he find out that the bruises that he had were coming from Kamoshida, his resolved to fight back will become stronger.

Mishima’s fingers stiffened as he held Sakamoto’s shirt in front of him—it looked like this shirt is way too big for his size, but eh, what other outfit that he could wear? The shirt smelled just like Sakamoto, something that didn’t surprise him. But he couldn’t help but take a liking towards his smell, something that can make him feel so warm and nostalgic somehow.

“Haha, what was I thinking?” Instead of putting it on, he was busy smelling his shirt like a professional akita inu. The clothes easily sliding into his body, and as he thought previously, it is too big for him, and the clothes make him look weirder than before.

“Ugh…Get ready to be showered by mockery and annoying laugh from him…” The blueberry boy has a high expectation of being insulted, but he just got to swallow it. His heart is already resolved after all. He spotted Sakamoto sitting in front of the TV, busy playing his PS2 game, acting like he forgot what bad and questionable deeds that he had done earlier.

Didn’t want to get attention from and make unnecessary ruckus with the blonde, Mishima dropped his school bag on the bed, and sitting behind Sakamoto, laying his back on the bed and opened his phone to search for a good forum where he can join. Just after five minutes he is having fun with a cyber friend of him, Sakamoto interrupted.

“Oy Mishima, want to join me?” Without being warned beforehand, Sakamoto threw a controller, and it was landed right on his crotch, “OWH! THAT HURT!”

To avenge his pitiful crotch, Mishima planned to throw the controller back to the blonde’s thick head, but it would go against his own policy to stay calm and befriend with the weirdo blonde no matter what the cost.

“Ugh, fine.” Once he sit beside Sakamoto, he noticed that he is playing a game title God of Wars 2, a one-player only game. What the hell Sakamoto.

“You invited me to a one-player game onl—”

“You’re handling the controller now, aren’t you? It’s your turn to play.”

“Huh…? O-okay…?” He raised his eyebrows, seemingly surprised that his trickster soul doesn’t act wild like before.

“So, what shall I do? Can you give me directions?”

“About that… You deduce it yourself, ‘kay?”

“WHAT?!”

“Dude, calm down, I can explain.” After that, Sakamoto explained that he encountered a complicated puzzle that he can’t solved since a week ago, and he pretty much got stuck at the very same point where Mishima play now. He wanted Mishima to solve it for him after he explained the basic button, gameplay, and the maps.

“Oh well, let’s give it some try.” Using his intelligence, Mishima tried his best to solve the puzzle for the blonde. He go forth and back from a place to another place using the main character Kratos. And Sakamoto was just like,

“Oh… OH! So that how you done it…”

“Huh, pretty strange…”

“Whoa, there’s enemies, beat the crap out of ‘em!”

“Looking cool, Mishima!”

“WOAH! Now give me the controller, that’s definitely the boss, I can handle it!” It’s more likely that Sakamoto forcefully pulled the controller from Mishima rather than asking him nicely, especially after he managed to solve the puzzle that made him stuck forever in that game.

“Just don’t mess it up. Save the game properly or you’ll lose your progress.” Mishima didn’t care with how Sakamoto treated him after this though, as long as he didn’t upset Sakamoto, he’ll be just fine. And not long after the blonde snatched the controller from the blueberry boy, he killed the boss and ended it with his signature voice, “DON’T COME BACK!”

Mishima clapped his hands as the blonde killed the boss. He wondered why his oversize clothes didn’t catch his attention, but oh well, I guess he should be grateful. But when he was about to play his phone again, Sakamoto made a sudden movement.

“Oy! Mishima!”

“H-huh?”

His brain switched off and can’t function well as his hair once again being ruffled by the blonde, now their shoulders were pressing each other, and Sakamoto laughed like a total idiot, didn’t realize what Mishima feel about his gentle touch.

“Thanks! Without you, I would never survive that puzzle hell! What do you want to drink? Let’s celebrate our victory!” As much as he wanted to reply, his mouth slam shut due to the warmness that radiating from his hands kept making Mishima just wanted to be patted more. He is blushing ferociously right now, second by second his ruffling brainwash him completely—as he didn’t want him to stop.

“U-uhm…-H-ha…”

“Huh? I can get you whatever you want, y’know. How about blueberry juice? I think we still have some in the fridge.”

Everything that he wanted from Sakamoto is to continue his great work in patting his head. Have you ever heard a case where a girl received a gentle pat from his boyfriend—she started to have a cat-like attitude? Mishima also showed that symptoms as he accidentally whispered, “Nya…”

“Huh…?”

….

…

…  
A moment of awkward silence happened. Mishima slowly looked up at Sakamoto’s face, blinking his eyes, before he went mad and screamed like markiplier.

“AHHHHHH!!!!! WUAHHHHH!” He jumped and ran into the corner of the room, shielding his face with his knees, keep chanting “Please don’t look at me, please just continue your game, don’t look at me and don’t come near me pleasepleaseplease—”, which triggered Sakamoto’s curiosity. So he approached him, squatting in front of him, and touched his hair.

“Uh…are you okay?”

“I’m not! I’m not normal—literally, so don’t talk to me ever again please I’m dying.” The touch on his hair sending him goose bumps which he didn’t anticipated, but he didn’t plan to take a look at Sakamoto even for only one second. He will die because of embarrassment that’s for sure.

“Jeez, fine, fine. I just wanted to ask what you were talking about. Just stay here, ‘kay? I’ll grab your favorite blueberry juice.” Sakamoto exited the room is a huge relief for him. A question came to his mind; how can he be so carefree about his actions? Didn’t he aware that every action has consequences? Affecting how the others see you? Guess that law won’t change that blonde attitude.

The thing that made him let out a sigh of relief is that apparently Sakamoto didn’t hear his…uhm…purring earlier. So when he came back, he decided to chug a glass of blueberry juice, asked him where the futon is, and then he can go to sleep peacefully.  
Mishima later calmed himself down, and checked the train schedule on Ichigaya station, searching the earliest one which headed to his station. Oh, there’s one here at 6.15 am.

“I’m back.” Mishima! Hold on into position! All of the staff working on his brain ordered his nerves to stay calm, don’t freak out, act like an honest student, and be nice to him no matter what. Remember! In friendship we trust.

As he said before, he was holding on a glass of blueberry juice with him, and also its leftover juice box, “Feeling okay, buddy?”

Mishima nodded weakly as he received the glass, saying thanks from the bottom of his heart to him.

“Chug it down. Also, you’re free to sleep now if you are tired. I’m going to turn off the lamp is that what you prefer.”  
Sensing Sakamoto’s hospitality, Mishima couldn’t stop to think that he is scheming something—but whatever. It’s his policy to let the blonde do things on his own as long as he didn’t pick up a fight with Kamoshida that is.

While Sakamoto was busy searching something on his desk’s drawer, Mishima found himself drowning in top 10 the world most ridiculous conspiracies, and he wasn’t surprised that the flat earth theory is on the first place. Honestly, he opposed that theory, but he is looking forward to see if the earth is truly has a round shape if he has a chance to go into space.

“Hey, Mishima, can you turn around and show me your back?”

“Oh, sure.”

The blonde who seems to know how to exploit Mishima’s other weakness once again used it for his own good. Once the blueberry boy turned around without realizing what he has done, Sakamoto lifted up his shirt, and he can see all of the bruises covered in bandages that belong to him.

“Tch. Just as I thought.” It took almost three minutes until the blueberry boy realized that he is no longer wearing Sakamoto’s oversize shirt, and now he’s topless, with Sakamoto staring at his back.

“U-UWAAAaaahppfftt!”

“Ssst… Not so loud, my neighborhood here will haunt you until your death if you won’t shut up. Trust me and my skilled hands.” Mishima completely silenced as the blonde covered his mouth with his right hand, while the other hand exploring his back, which scared the shit out of our blueberry boy.

_Oh my God, why things escalated so quickly like this I’m seriously not prepared for this. S-Sakamoto…why suddenly he became this sensual? A-ah…N-no… I mustn’t say goodbye to my virginity yet…B-but his touch…A-Akh!_

Okay, that was not a sexual moan, but rather a groan because he was hurt.

“Sorry, was it hurt?”

“A-a bit…What are you doing with my…uhm…body Sakamoto?”

“Can’t you see? I’m tending your bruises. I’m a nice guy after all.”

“O-oh…”  
The thing that Sakamoto was looking for earlier must be the medicine kit that he used now to tend his bruises on his back. He didn’t know that he is actually a nice person inside. It must be passed from her mother who has an extraordinary caring trait even though she likes to tease her son. But things that bugged him the most is now that Sakamoto has seen him being topless, nothing can prevent him to hide himself away ever again.

Of course, that include Mishima’s temperature heated up, not only his face but his body as well. Even though it’s not visible, he is screaming loudly inside. He liked how gentle the blonde’s touch to his body is, he is very careful in tending his wounds, and he won’t lie about how…happy he is to be recognized by Sakamoto like this. This is actually the first time Mishima sincerely embraced his kindness to him, and he gladly accepted it, though their, or rather his circumstances is kinda awkward. His desire to scream loudly and beat Sakamoto into submission was successfully pressed by his own self-control. He had to hide his face on his knees, so that Sakamoto can’t exploit his weakness ever again. One things did feel a little bit odd though.

“Sakamoto…? How did you know that…I have a lot of bruises?”

“Have you noticed that I can see the bruises covered with bandage on your cheeks? Is not only me, all people may noticed that easily, y’know.” He said as he switched the old bandage with the new, sterile bandage that comfort our blueberry boy.

“O-oh…I think that’s true…”

“Don’t think that I’m some kind of idiot with no sense of kindness! I know that you’re in the volleyball club, which means you received this bruises almost every day during your practice! God that son of a bitch need a serious beating for hurting innocent people like you!” The statement of him being kind is a little reassuring, but the last parts? He definitely must change the topic of conversation ASAP.

“Thanks… U-um… Let’s talk about some other things then!” Mishima stared the blonde’s room, searching things that may become a good topic to talk, anything but Kamoshida-related talk. It exhausted him to be honest, “What’s your favorite food?”

“RAMEN! Nothing can beat the aroma of the broth, especially my ultimate favorite is tonkotsu ramen, you want to know wh—!”

“What about pet? Have you ever thought to have a pet before?”

“Listen ‘till I’m done! Fine, let me tell you that my mom doesn’t trust me in taking care of pet. She thought it would die if I pet them. That sucks.”

“What’s your zodiac?”

“Uh…dunno? Don’t ask me any kind of question related to zodiac, fortune, or something like that. I’m definitely not interested.”  
To keep him busy, Mishima kept asking minor things about his favorite and least favorite things so he can buy time to let Sakamoto finished his work without listening to his uncontrollable heartbeat and to get to know more about the blonde.

“Alright, I think I’ve finished here! Have you feel my warmness affected you? Like make your body feel refreshed and relaxed or somethin’?”

“I-I guess…? I-It’s not like that though, I mean I like that you change my old bandage with a new one… So thanks.” He quickly put back Sakamoto’s oversized shirt on him so the blonde could no longer see his topless body.

“But seriously Mishima, you should have more self-aware to protect yourself next time. That bastard Kamoshida must have a lot more abuse victim like you out there, I’m sure. You have to stand up for yourself if you want to have your freedom, you know! I’ll seriously gonna beat that rubbish mentality into submission!” He clenched his fist and punched it hard to the desk near him. Anger has slowly engulfed him as his body trembled, and murmuring Kamoshida’s name like a freak. Worried, Mishima tried to calm him down.

“I’m sorry Sakamoto. I’m doing just fine, this is just came from practice, and I promise to protect myself! So don’t worry okay? Don’t dig things into the other’s problem too deep or you’ll get into a serious trouble…not only you, but your family as well…” Bringing up his family, he hoped that it could reach him so he casted away his anger. There is no lie in his statement, he convinced himself to become stronger every day after all.  
Sakamoto, now straightly stares at Mishima’s eyes, asking his determination to do what he told, “Are you sure?” Which Mishima replied with a firm nod, and fortunately Sakamoto found that as a reassuring answer.

“Now that some serious answer!” He smiled happily and patted Mishima’s blueberry hair.

“Thank you for worrying me. But I guess I’m going to be alright.”

“Don’t mention it!” Sakamoto proceed to clean the medicine kit and put it back on the drawer, then he enjoyed himself with his game. He took a glance at Mishima who apparently avoiding an eye contact with him by sitting at the edge of his bed, with his phone and a glass of blueberry juice on his hands. Indeed, his shirt is strangely oversized for Mishima; the clothes ruffle at the bottom, which ends right above his knees, his collarbone is exposed, and he could see a glimpse of his chest. The view that he saw fluctuate his thought about him, and without thinking further, he commented, “Hey, Mishima. You look…uh…cute in my outfit. You sure are a smoll boy! What can I say? Hehe.”

“Eh?” The moment where they made an eye contact, Mishima noticed there is a faint blush on the track star’s cheeks. This made more apparent after he scratches his cheeks, and trying to look away from the blueberry boy. God, Mishima now is also burning after he was *complimented*, and saw Sakamoto awkwardly blushing. Does their bonds now already deepen?

“C-cute and smoll…? Me? U-uhm…” The flustered Mishima eventually can’t continue his words as Sakamoto silenced him by laying his index finger on the blueberry boy’s mouth, and whispered, “Look, just forget what I said. Why don’t we play the game again? You will be my greatest asset as a strategist and advisor!”  
The blonde definitely didn’t want Mishima to talk about his sudden, as well as his compliment—or was it a flirt? Well, Mishima is in favor not to talk about this as well, he is too embarrassed for being complimented like that, especially by someone by Sakamoto… Actually seeing him blushing after he complimented him…he never saw it coming, very surprising indeed.

The two of them were on very awkward situation at first, being shy to each other. However, after Sakamoto was struggled in a complicated puzzle once again, he also needed to be extra focused on beating another boss, while Mishima always stay beside him to give a valuable advice, both of them starting to forget their awkward moment earlier.

Being able to gradually level up and beat a place to another place, Mishima and Sakamoto’s relationship here is strengthen as the two of them were determined to finish the game. Apparently they are also interacting a lot, because Mishima had abandoned his phone in order to focus in assisting Sakamoto with his game. Besides action scene that made both of them become tense and pumped up, there are a lot jumpscare scenes which scare the shit out of our precious blueberry boy that he need to hide behind Sakamoto’s shoulder every time. The blonde teases him a lot and promised to protect him to repay him as his personal advisor, while the blueberry boy only replied with his signature pouty face, saying that he didn’t need to be protected.

“Hey, Mishima. What shall I do next after this?”

“…..”

“Mishima…?”

“H-huh…Oh, sorry…Let me see…” Sakamoto noticed that Mishima is already getting so sleepy that he thought they should be done playing the game tonight. His eyelids are half open, and he yawns for several times. It’s time to go to bed, like a talking cat they are.

“We should stop then. You look terribly sleepy Mishima.”

“Oh, I can still go, it’s still 11.30 pm…”

“Nah, I won’t force you to do this. A fresh teen like us need sleep!” The track star can say a right thing even for once. He turned off the TV and his game, tidying it up, and took a futon from a drawer at the bottom of his bookshelf, and prepared it beside the bed. Mishima who noticed it lend his hand to help him.

“You should tell me where the futon is, so I can prepare it alone. Um, but thanks.” As the futon already prepared, Mishima jumped into it and when he was about to hide himself under the blanket, Sakamoto pulled him out of the futon and gently push him onto the bed.

“What are you talking? You sleep on the bed.” Sakamoto seized the moment by turning off the lamp and use the opportunity to slip himself under the blanket in the futon, while Mishima was still like, “H-huh?”-ing the blonde’s decision.

“U-um…It’s ok, I’m fine sleeping in the futon…” It was pitch black in the room. The curtain has closed, as well as the lamp in the hallway, Mishima literally can’t see anything but he is persistent to reach to the futon, until he accidentally tripping and fell right on the top of Sakamoto.

“Ouch!” The two of them murmuring, didn’t realize that their bodies were being pressed against each other. This scene was like a reenact of the event where the sleep talking Sakamoto attacked him with his sudden hug, and now it’s Mishima’s fault that the two of them almost kissed. If it’s not pitch black, the track star could see how red the blueberry boy’s face is when his hands touching the other’s cheeks, nose, eyes, and even lips.

“WH-whaaahh!! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—!” The more he tried to stand up, the more he get into trouble as he is sitting right on Sakamoto’s….buldge. Fortunately, Sakamoto is fast to adapt with Mishima’s flustered and goofy screams nature that he quickly brought Mishima on his arms, and laid him down on the bed. Seeing that the two of them won’t go to sleep yet until they can solve this “bed” problem, Sakamoto turned on the lamp, making Mishima hissed and hid his red face under the pillow.

“Jeez, I said don’t freak out, you annoying princess. You want me to sleep with you in that futon that bad, huh?”

“N-Nooo!! It’s not like that…and I’m not a princess! I just…can’t handle this kind of thing... No one ever invited me to have a sleepover before, and I’ve never being treated very nice like this as a guest before…” He didn’t have a clue how red his face is now when he spoke the truth to Sakamoto, so he is very thankful to Kami-sama for sending Sakamoto’s pillow, which of course has this kind of “Sakamoto”’s aroma, and he purposely pressed his face on it for everyone knows what his modus operandi is.

For a moment, a silence hanging on the atmosphere. Mishima bite his lips, waiting for the other’s respond. His heart will never help him to just calm down when he is with Sakamoto after all, which is very frustrating. Two minutes after that, he heard Sakamoto groaning, and doing things that he didn’t expect at all.  
“Guess I’ll try to stay here ‘till you sleep.” The blonde laid beside the blueberry boy, using his hands as his pillow, and proceed to close his eyes.

“S-Sakamoto?!” Inside, he is screaming. Outside, he was very stunned that he took a peek from his pillow, seeing how laidback the track star for sleeping right beside him.

“I’ll sleep in the futon once you asleep. If you don’t want to have me here, you must force yourself to sleep. Hehe, no room for discussion. Now SLEEP!”

“Y-Yes!” Mishima drowned himself under the blanket after he saw Sakamoto was about to hug him. As mentioned many times before, the blueberry boy can’t handle the blonde’s tease anymore, his heart is at the verge of exploding. Ten minutes later, Mishima tried to check whether the blonde was fallen asleep beside him or not, so he took a peek from his blanket.

“You don’t know how to give up, do you?”

“Huwaa—!” And with that, Mishima miserably fell down from the bed.

“I don’t know that you have some kind of insomnia. Are you OK?”

“I-I’m fine… I can’t have enough sleep when...I’m overthinking things.” He scratches his cheeks and went back to the bed beside the blonde who still hasn’t changed his position.

“It’s OK, I’ll sleep eventually when I get tired.” He smiled weakly to the others, hiding his legs under the blanket and trying to be more relaxed so he didn’t need to make Sakamoto worried with his terrible insomnia. Yes, he must focus his effort to sleep right now. Sakamoto will only turn off the lamp until he goes into his slumber, so he tried to be hidden in the darkness, under the blanket.

However, no many times he tried, his eyes always open after he imagined a lot of things that will happen after this fated day. Kamoshida, school, university life, being a pet, and got a new friend? Sakamoto laying down on the bed beside him? His thought now can be only described as a beautiful mess. As a result, he failed his task to sleep early as he was told.

“Say, Mishima. Are you free tomorrow? Wanna hang out?”

“E-ehh?” When he opened the blanket, he saw Sakamoto now facing him, holding his head with his right arm, still his very laidback self. Mishima hid himself inside the blanket quickly to prevent him from seeing his bright scarlet cheeks, but his hair is sticking out from the blanket.

“S-Sure! I’m free tomorrow…”

“GREAT! Let’s have our breakfast there. It’s my treat, don’t worry!” Sakamoto laughed softly as he patted the blueberry boy’s hair before turning off the lamp.

“Have some sleep to rest your body to wake up early tomorrow… G’night!”

“Good night.” Everything went peacefully after that. Sakamoto is sleeping soundly, yet Mishima predicted that he has a very nice dream and will do his sleep talking anytime soon, while he can’t stop smiling. Tomorrow is his first step to open up himself to Sakamoto.  
This is his first mission to stop Kamoshida from victimized students who opposed him. He will convince Sakamoto, who’s one of many students written on his black list to concede from making any major movement that could be seen as an eyesore by Kamoshida. In order to do that, he needs to know him more. 

“Alright Yuuki, you can do this!” Before he slowly going into his sleep, he smiled. Because tomorrow, he will start to contract an everlasting bond with Ryuji…Oh, one last thing that he forgot. He checked whether the blonde has already asleep or no by turning on the lamp, and thank God he slept peacefully.

“I’m sorry Sakamoto if I didn’t tell you beforehand, but I’m sure we’ll meet again tomorrow.”  
\----  
**5/28 – Monday**

The next morning, Sakamoto awoke after he succeed to eat a monster in a form of giant burger inside a place called as “Burger King Palace.” He is not sure what kind of place is that, but he was having fun in his dream that he is drooling in the real world.

“Hoooammmh….” The boy now sitting on his futon and rubbing his eyes, still recovering from his sleep realized that Mishima Yuuki is staying at his place too last night.

“Mishima—WHAAAA?!”

He’s gone. His bed was already tidied up, no one there, signs of him sleeping on this very room last night have gone completely—all the snacks they ate, the blueberry juice, even his clothes that Mishima wore last night have been tidied up completely.

“SHI—OH! Maybe he’s downstairs!” Brimming with hope, he ran using his track skill and arrived in front of his door. He has checked everywhere literally and Mishima…he’s nowhere to be found. This caused Sakamoto to lose all of his hope, and joy. His plan to bring Mishima w/ him to Ogikubo totally ruined after the blueberry boy escaped from him…What has he done to him?

“Shit! Did I scare him…? Oh God, what have I done…He can just refused my invitation last night…” Sakamoto felt like a total garbage for not understanding people who he caused so much trouble. For not knowing that probably Mishima hold a hatred or disgust towards him…he feel disgusted to himself. He should know that the blueberry boy only begged to sleep on a capsule hotel using his cash, but he refused because he didn’t have the money with him, or maybe it’s because he exhausted him with all of his mass amount of teasing, or he exhausted him by playing video game until very late…Either way, he felt sooo guilty.

“Mishima…” It was fun to have him as his friend. There’s something different about him that intrigued him. Now he can only regret to make a lot of wrong movement yesterday. Life sucks.

The track star jumped into the sofa, laying down as he covered his eyes with his hands, can’t stop thinking about Mishima who ran away, the person who hated him silently because he dragged him into something that he didn’t want.

“Wait…I still can apologize to him at least! Maybe he’s on his way to the station now!” 7 am, yup. He speculated that he maybe still can catch up to the blueberry boy.

“Don’t lose your hope Ryuji! USE YOUR LEGS TO CATCH UP WITH HIM!” The boy headed into his room to wear his casual outfit for the day. He was hoping to make up with the blueberry boy before both of them forever parting. He knew that it suck, but if it’s the best for Mishima, he didn’t hesitate to just go for it.

“Oh, I haven’t ate anything yet…” The fridge looking *cool* as always in Sakamoto’s opinion. It always stay there for him, no matter what the situation is, the food inside never fail its job to boost his mood, and it did a massive great job for today too as he discovered a new note pinned to the fridge’s door.

__

“To: Sakamoto.  
I may surprise you for disappearing without telling first. I’m heading home to change my clothes. Meet w/ you at 8 in Ogikubo. Mata nee.”  
\- Mishima.

“……”

“…………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“HELL YES!” He grinned like a huge dork and knowing that the person that you are interested in not hating you feels so great. His life is almost complete.

“Alright, now it’s time for me to take a shower, eating a proper breakfast, and—WHA?! FOR REAL!?” Inside the house, we can hear Sakamoto ruining the entire building as he ran fast here and there, because fifteen minutes more, he will disappoint Mishima for coming late. Nevertheless, starting from today and forth, he will try his best to make the blueberry boy happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:  
> \- Ryuji living in Ichigaya.  
> \- Mishima is in love with world conspiracy theories.  
> \- Mishima loves to scream.  
> \- Mishima has a PS Vita.  
> \- Ryuji's mom is the most badass mom ever.  
> \-----  
> First thing first, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEAUTIFUL SOFT BOY SAKAMOTO RYUJI!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! Also,  
> here's your fic Shao~! Wasn't it fluffy enough for your standard? _(:3  
> \------  
> Huge thumbs up for ElectricCow! They are my source of inspiration to write this fic after I read their amazingly written "Twist of the Moon"!!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read the fic 'till down here! I appreciate it!!! I know that Mishima is actually kinda OOC here ;w;. The reason why is because I thought his anxiety of being treated like Zero/constant abuse from Kamoshida affect his "First Year" in school's personality-- as time passed, I think his personality will grow and eventually will become a huge dork Mishima like what you see in the game!
> 
> I know there is a lot of grammatical error, and please forgive me ;w; Huwaaaa I want to write in English so international readers can read it, but my vocabulary is so limited that I'm fully aware I'm using like, the same words/phrasing 10 times in this fic.
> 
> This is my first serious fanfic, so I think initial work like this will become my stepping stone for me to write a better and higher quality works in future!
> 
> Please comment down below if you like or want to give me some advice. I appreciate criticism to my work! 
> 
> Thank you guys! love y'all!~


End file.
